


Shirtsleeves - A Tom & Rosie one shot

by winterisakiller (sparkinside)



Series: Last Minutes &  Lost Evenings [13]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/winterisakiller
Summary: Tom could never resist Rosemary in one of his shirts. A short glimpse into a morning with Tom and Rosie.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Rosemary Mathews (OFC)
Series: Last Minutes &  Lost Evenings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Shirtsleeves - A Tom & Rosie one shot

[ ](https://ibb.co/6PWkH6H)

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

Rosemary smiled, looking down at the white button down she’d taken off the floor that morning then quickly back up at Tom’s questioning face. His brows were arched just so, sending a pulse of need through her. “Maybe…What are you going to do about it?”

Tom laughed, a deep rich sound, as he pushed himself away from the counter and towards her. She could see the mirth sparkling in his blue eyes as he closed the distance between them, raising his hand to trace his fingers against her arm. Rosemary shivered at the contact causing Tom’s smile to widen. “So many possibilities.”

He bent forward, trailing his lips down the soft curve of her throat. Rosemary gasped, her body arching towards his; needing to increase the contact between them. “So many,” she echoed, her voice shaking as his kisses turned to gentle nips.

He knew her body so well. Knew just where to touch her to make her gasp. Knew just how to touch her to make her cry out in joy. Knew every inch of her. Knew her better than she sometimes knew herself.

Rosemary felt him laugh into the flushed skin of her neck and let herself be pulled against him. She felt his hands trace soft, intricate patterns down her arms, across her back, against the smooth cotton of the knickers she’d pulled on. “Would you like to find out?” He punctured the question with a playful nip to her neck.

She gasped, sensation flooding through her every pore. It took her several moments to connect her mouth to her brain and answer. “Oh yes.” The words feel from her lips in a breathy whisper. “Please.”

“As my lady commands.” 

Rosemary let out a startled laugh as Tom lifted her against him, his hands firmly grasping her ass. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist in a desperate bid to keep from falling, though she knew he’d never let her.

With her arms locked around his neck, Rosemary giggled as he carried her out of the kitchen and into the living room. She let out a yelp of surprise as they went tumbling onto the sofa, Tom’s lips attached to her neck and doing things with his tongue which sent shivers down her spine. God she loved him. Loved him so much that sometimes she feared her heart would break with it.

In these last few months they had been through so much; Tom’s constant travel for work, their first truly major fight (after which she wasn’t sure if they would ever forgive one another The things she’d said, the things he’d said in return), her moving into his home…Their home. Things hadn’t ever been easy between them, Rosemary knew that was well as anyone, but they loved each other and as far as she was concerned Tom was it for her.

It was a scary thought, the idea that this man with all the ties, and challenges attached to his life, was the one she couldn’t ever see herself without. Even in those years they had been apart there had been a small part of her that clung to the feeble hope he would somehow be a part of her again. She had ignored it and stuffed it down so deeply inside of her but it had never truly gone away. And now here they were and she had never been more grateful.

Tom’s hands traced along her side, slipping beneath the button down and brushing against the smooth skin of her stomach. Rosemary arched into his touch, needing it as desperately as she needed air. His fingers brushed against the undersides of her breasts before sliding slowly back down and tracing along her side and across the band of her knickers.

His kisses trailed up her neck, along her jaw. A shiver danced up her spine as she leaned into his kiss, her lips parting to grant his tongue entrance. He was an exquisite kisser, talented and sure and captivating. She could spend forever simply kissing him and never tire of it. There was a small voice in the back of her head whispering of course he was talented at this, look what he does for a living, look at all the beautiful people he’s been with. She shook it away, pushed it so deeply down so only the barest echo of it remained. Thinking of that, dwelling on something that didn’t matter, not really, not when he had chosen her.

She let her fingers tangled in his hair, slightly longer now. He had taken to letting it grow out between projects, his way of easing back into his own skin after spending so much time in someone else’s. She loved the feel of it between her fingers; soft and silky. He gasped into her mouth as she tugged, ever so slightly. God she loved that sound.

He pulled back just enough to nip at her lips before trailing his lips across her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Slowly down the hollow of her throat towards the skin left bare by the opening of his shirt. She felt him smile against her skin as a shiver flooded through her. Tom kissed down her chest, his lips finding the hard peak of her right nipple through the shirt and sucking it between them. Rosemary hissed, her back arching against his mouth, desperate to increase the contact. His name slipped from her lips in a choked hiss which only seemed to encourage him. Tom pulled back ever so slightly, his eyes locking on hers, burning into them for just a moment before bending down to take her left breast. He sucked and nipped at her nipple through the fabric of his shirt, teasing it and her almost to distraction.

Rosemary hissed his name again, her hands griping his head tightly, holding him against her. Need throbbed within her, her hips bucking against his. She could feel the hard length of him pressing against her thigh, twitching as she arched into him. “Need you,” she whimpered.

She could feel him smile against her as he pulled his head back from her nipple. He continued his journey slowly, so slowly down her body; planting open mouthed kisses down her ribcage, across her cloth covered abdomen, across her hips, down over the now soaked fabric of her knickers. She bucked against his mouth. He sucked once. Twice. Then continued his journey southward, over her left thigh, against the soft ticklish skin behind her knee.

He was driving Rosemary insane with need. Her skin felt as though it was on fire. So close. She was teetering so close to the edge. From the way he smiled against her skin, Rosemary knew Tom was well aware of the effect he was having on her. And he could easily keep her like this, pushing her right up to the edge of oblivion before yanking her back, a cry of frustration on her lips.

Tom trailed his lips up the calf of her right leg, over her knee, and nipped at the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. She was trembling beneath him, her hands locked in his hair in a vain attempt to pull him up where she desperately needed him. But he was a stubborn one, her Tom, and not so easily moved. He pressed a kiss against her right hip and then against her belly button.

Rosemary whined in frustration.

“Ah, ah, ah. Patience, my love.” She heard the laughter in his voice as he squeezed playfully at the flesh of her inner thigh. So close to where she needed him yet so far. His breath ghosted against the skin of her stomach, the muscles beneath tightening in anticipation. He placed open mouth kisses across her belly, dipping his tongue beneath the waistband of her knickers to dance along the smooth, warm skin he found there. Rosemary shivered, her hips bucking against him. Needing more. Desperate.

Tom pulled back, forcing another groan from her lips. He didn’t speak again, letting his fingers trace along the fabric covering her core, before dipping beneath and brushing against the soft, warm, slick flesh beneath. A string of incoherent curses spilled from her lips as he coaxed the fire which had been burning steadily inside her into full flame.

His fingers continued their dance; teasing, stroking, driving her mad with want and need. Her hips canted against him, chasing the high that was just out of her reach. He led her closer and closer to the edge, halting just as she was preparing to leap into oblivion. Only to tease her back to that teetering edge once more. At some point in the proceedings he’d slid her knickers from her, tossing them god knew where, because quite without warning his tongue had taken the place of his fingers. He licked and sucked at her needy flesh, pulling mewl after mewl from her trembling mouth.

Talented lips. Talented hands. Talented mouth. Was there anything about this man that wasn’t talented, she thought almost bitterly. He would be the death of her, she was sure of it. A glorious death indeed.

Her hands remained firmly tangled in his hair just as his rested against her spread thighs, holding her open to his ministrations. They were warm and strong and powerful against her heated skin. A gasp fell from her parted lips as finally, thankfully, she plummeted over the edge. Heat enveloped her every pore, bliss flooding through her every sense as her body bucked helpless against his mouth, drawing out her pleasure. All she could see, all she could sense was the pulsing, shivering ecstasy Tom orchestrated within her. She could vaguely hear, and feel, his murmured encouragements against her heated flesh, though they felt so very far away.

When Rosemary found her way back to herself at last, she blinked up to find Tom hovering over her, his weight balance on trembling arms. She smiled up at him, her eyes still unfocused. His features were awash with emotion; pride, lust, hunger, need, and love. His eyes were hooded and the dark blue of a stormy sea. His breath came in staggered pants, brushing warmly against her cheek. Leaning down he claimed her mouth with his own in a bruising kiss, his tongue tangling with hers.

Her own hands trembling, Rosemary traced her hands down his neck, his back, finally landing on his hips. She traced the warm skin she found there, enjoying the way he trembled beneath her touch before slipping around to trace along the lines of his abdomen. Her fingers dipped down fumbling with the tie of his pajama bottoms, loosening them enough to push them over his hips and as far down his legs as she could manage. He pulled back enough to kick them off before leaning back in and continuing his assault on her mouth.

Rosemary shivered as Tom rested his full weight atop her, his hips rocking against hers; his cock sliding against her sensitive core. So close. She slipped her hand between them, fingers wrapping around him, and stroked him. Once. Twice. Tom groaned, his hips bucking against her hand, her name tumbled from his lips. She could feel him trembling against her as she guided him towards her entrance, rubbing his head against her folds. They both groaned at the contact as she shifted her hips and slipped his head just barely inside. He pumped his hips, pushing into her warmth in one fluid stroke, and dragging moans of pure, raw need from them both.

Tom stilled momentarily, eyes closed and chest heaving before propping himself up on his elbows, his hips rocking into hers in a punishing rhythm. He buried his face into the side of her neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh there, as he continued to thrust, focusing on keeping his rhythm even.

He was close, she could feel his arm trembling with effort, his rhythm faltering with every other stroke. She dug her nails into the warm skin of his back, meeting him stroke for stroke. She shivered and moaned as his pubic bone brushed against her clit with each pump of his hips.

So close.

He groaned against her neck, her name a prayer on his lips. She could feel his shoulders shaking as he bucked against her, the sound of skin against skin mingling with their grunts and sighs filling the room. She knew he was teetering on the edge, so close to his own oblivion, but holding himself at bay, trying to give her time to catch him up. Rosemary rocked against him, his name falling from her lips again and again as she felt the tension coil tightly in her belly. A few more strokes and she…

Color exploded behind her eyes as her body went rigid. Her nails sunk into the tense muscles of his back. She felt his hips slam against hers. Once. Twice. Before he shuddered above her his rhythm faltering as he hissed her name into her ear. His weight was once more fully against her, pushing her into the cushions beneath her as they rode out the aftershocks of their release.

Tom laughed, a breathy warm laugh, against her neck, placing a soft kiss there as he carefully rolled enough to settle beside her on the couch. Rosemary settled against his warmth, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. The cotton of the button down she still wore was damp with sweat, both hers and his, and clung to her like a second skin. “Love you,” he murmured into her skin.

“Love you too,” Rosemary breathed, her eyes drifting shut in contentment. 


End file.
